


When Childhood Comes To Bite You On The Ass

by GayDemon



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Bisexual Dean Winchester, Bullying, Castiel and Dean Winchester Need to Use Their Words, Coming Out, Fluff, Happy Ending, High School, Homophobic John Winchester, Homophobic Language, M/M, Mechanic Dean Winchester, Openly Gay Castiel (Supernatural), Reunited childhood friends, Supportive Sam Winchester, Violence, john winchester is a bitch
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-10
Updated: 2020-11-08
Packaged: 2021-03-03 03:22:31
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 6,633
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24108193
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GayDemon/pseuds/GayDemon
Summary: Got the idea of reunited childhood friends from @MoVFWarnings for some homophobic language and cursing.Dean and Castiel used to be great friends during the few months of high school Dean was actually in at Sioux Falls. Until shit hit the fan, and dean was dragged away by John as usual, leaving cas alone at Sioux falls high school all over again. It isn't until years later, Sam at Stanford, dean doing night classes and working as a mechanic that dean and cas meet again, and old romances bloom again.
Relationships: Castiel & Dean Winchester, Castiel/Dean Winchester
Comments: 20
Kudos: 44





	1. An Odd Beginning

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks again to @MoVF for the idea, hopefully it's good :)

John Winchester may have been their dad, and yes Dean did idolise him, even if he shouldn't, but nothing made Dean happier than going to their uncle Bobby's place. 

The visits were always few and far between now that John decided that Dean and Sam could be left in a different state from him now. Though Bobby hated John doing that.

Bobby had practically adopted the boys, hell taught dean more about cars than his dad did. Of course the downfall with going to bobby's meant that dean actually had to go to school.

When it was just Sam and Dean, Dean would just drop Sam off then relax until time to pick Sam back up. Now at bobby's though, he had to go to high school. Bobby really was like their dad, which meant he was serious about ‘education’ and other stuff responsible parents care about.

So, here Dean Winchester was, walking down empty hallways, late after dropping Sam off. Truly not caring. His dad would come along soon enough and drag him and Sam away again.

Grumpily, dean was walking down the halls, hearing as his feet thudded against the linoleum, not caring or noticing where he was or his surroundings until he heard whimpers and fucking near evil laughter.

Now Dean was curious, and ready to fight a hoe.

Dean peeked around the corner of the place he was hearing the noises come from. 

“For fucks sake are you really so damn weak you can't even push yourself back up. Now that's just sad. But what can you expect from a little fairy.”

Three dudes were mocking and kicking this lump of clothes on the floor is what it looked like, but dean knew there was derinatley some poor kid under there, and he reached a whole new level of anger when the douche on the far left crouched down and fucking spat in this kids face.

Yeah dean was fucking furious.

“What the fuck are you ass hats doing.”

Dean was a whole new level of pissed. He just wanted to protect this kid. Now he was damn thankful for an ex-marine father that traveled state to state and made his kids learn 50 different ways to rip someone's balls off.

“What the fuck do you want.”

One of them shouted back. Dean didn't answer, he just walked up, looked into what he assumed were their ‘leaders’ eyes, and kicked him right where the sun don't shine as hard as he possibly could. 

The dude doubled over, and the sheer stink eye dean above the rest of them was enough for them to pick up their friend just beginning to pull himself off the floor, whispering shouting insults.

“Fucking fairy.”

One of them said before spitting on the kids shoes and walked off with the rest of the ass hole group.

He was about 10 seconds away from chasing the fuckers down until he felt his flannel being tugged lightly.

He looked down to see this kid, probably the same age as him, looking like he had seen an angel, while slowly standing up, trying not to further hurt his already bruised bones.

“Thanks, but you can go now.”

Dean just felt sorry for the kid.

“Nah, i’ll stick around.”

Dean smiled one of those cocky smiles.

“You sure you wanna hang around the ‘cock sucking fairy’?”

The kid just looked tired, and sad.

“What's your name kid?”

“Castiel.”

He seemed cautious, but Dean picked up cas’ bag and gave it to him.

“Dean.”

Cas seemed slightly relieved that Dean had yet to do..well anything to hurt him really.

“Are you new? I've never seen you around before.”

“Yeah, just gonna be here for a month or two, just staying with my uncle bobby for a while.”

Cas seemed satisfied with that answer.

“Aren't you meant to be in class.”

Dean asked, he was honestly curious why cas wasn't in class, he looked like a geek sorta kid, Dean thought he’d be like Sam, so eager to go to school.

Though seeing what he goes through, I can't imagine school is fun.

“Aren't you supposed to be in class.”

Cas replied sassily.

“Oh, sassy cassie.”

Dean just laughed slightly, as cas huffed slightly, fake mad.

“Awwwww, your pouting.”

Dean said over dramatic and comical. 

“I'm not, pouting.”

Cas said, pouting, before laughing slightly as well.

They both began to walk down the corridors, not entirely sure where they were going.

They talked about useless things.

Siblings, favourite movies, music, pets. You know, boring stuff. Until Dean got slightly concerned when he looked over at cas, purple, blotchy bruises becoming visible on his face, and Dean knew the kid's torso would be so much worse.

“Hey, um, how often does, that happen?”

He said as he pointed to cas’ face and bruises.

Cas became rigid, and stiff, his body seeming to turn to brick, but still moving and walking beside dean.

“Um, pretty frequently i suppose.”

“Why?”

Dean asked. Cas simply looked at him with a face of pure ‘you cant be that dumb’.

Dean had his suspicions, but also knew, teenagers would through homophobic slurs, at people who weren't even gay.

“I'm...gay?”

He seemed unsure, as if all of a sudden, Dean would turn on him.

“But there has to be like, a real reason.”

Deans dad may be a homophobic ass hole, but bobby nailed it into deans head that you accept people and that's the end of that. 

He's thankful Bobby nailed that into him.

Dean's statement actually made cas huff out a laugh, it was endearing, almost cute, like a kitten, at least to dean it seemed that way.

“For them, it's reason enough.”

Cas just looked over to dean. He looked ready to kill a bitch, yet cas couldn't help but find it cute, he looked like a cartoon character, his face turning a slightly red shade.

“Oh, and don't worry I wont hit on you.”

Cas said. He liked dean, and even if it was only for a month or two he wanted to keep dean close.

Dean laughed slightly.

And that's how it began.

Throughout the time dean and cas were friends, dean fought off every one who even looked at cas the wrong way, and cas helps dean with school work.

They would partner on projects in classes, they went to each other's houses, though cas normally went to deans to escape the ruckus of his family, the whole shebang. They were best friends, Dean even taught cas shit he had learned to defend himself.

After about a month of this friendship, Dean realised maybe, he wanted something more.

It started with small things, always smiling when he heard cas’ name, barely noticeable butterflies when they would touch accidentally, and the sheer loneliness Dean felt when cas was gone.

Dean never realised he was falling for cas, until Sam brought up a girl he was falling for.

With that, it was like a medical diagnosis.

One dean was terrified to get it.

Shit. Dean Winchester was falling for Castiel Novak.


	2. Oh Shit Emotions

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> New chapter !! Fair warning, gonna be a little angsty.

Dean wasn't scared of many things, but falling for someone, a guy no less! It was terrifying to him.

He shouldn't get attached, he should go back to his one night stands, no strings attached, because then it didn't hurt when you left.

Dean was made to travel across the country, he was barely able to make friends, let alone keep a relationship, and a long distance one at that.

Not to mention, cas was a dude. Oddly enough, this wasn't the factor that made dean absolutely say no, honestly, he didn't really care that cas was a dude, but he knew his dad would.

He already had to deal with his dad the entire month of June mumbling gay slurs under his breath. He couldn't imagine what would happen if he came home with a dude.

Probably one hell of a beating. 

Dean just didn't know what to do.

He decided it was best to pull back, get the cas away for a few days, just so Dean can clear his head, sort out his feelings.

School became weird. Dean tried to avoid cas as much as possible, but they shared most of their classes and Dean began not to sit with cas at lunch.

“Dean, why are you avoiding me.”

Cas seemed annoyed. Not angry, just confused and kinda hurt. Did he do something to annoy dean?

“Nothing cas, can you just, leave me alone.”

Dean said. 

He was tired. He was barely sleeping due to all this, and the dreams. Not nightmares, just the fun, teenage boy dreams about your male best friend, that when you wake up ends with a load of laundry and a cold shower.

It wasn't until Dean turned his sleep deprived self to look at cas, did he realise the effect his words had.

Cas looked like he had been punched in the gut, his eyes down cast.

He looked like he was trying to shrink as small as he could.

“No, no, nononononono, cas, it's just, stuff, just need a little personal space for a little bit, don't worry about it.”

Dean tried to smile,but he was running on 2 hours of sleep, 3 cups of coffee, and anxiousness he had ruined everything.

“Oh,ok, if you need anything i'm here.”

Cas still seemed hesitant, like he still didn't fully believe Dean, but he smiled softly and waved a small goodbye.

That was a week ago.

Dean had practically stopped talking to cas altogether, but that didn't stop his thought.

Instead, it just worsened them. They always say forbidden fruit is the most appealing.

Sam, even Bobby, noticed cas’ absence from the home, as well as Dean's sour mood.

Cas was miserable the whole week. Dean didn't contact him at all. 

He didn't know what was wrong, he didn't know if he was the cause, if Dean needed a hand or a shoulder. And it scared him knowing Dean was going through something and he couldn't help.

But he kept his distance, he would smile or wave, sometimes Dean would reciprocate, other times not.

Cas didn't even know if Dean wanted to be friends anymore, if maybe all the rumours and gossip about cas had finally gotten to him.

It wouldn't be the first time.

Cas was honestly beginning to think that Dean truly didn't want to be his friend anymore.

Maybe he just couldn't be friends with the openly gay kid, maybe he couldn't deal with the gossip or having to constantly protect cas, or maybe cas was just annoying.

The bell had rang minutes earlier, and now everyone was seated in their classrooms, well, besides cas.

He was simply walking up and down the hallways, he didn't want to see Dean this period, so he just wandered, until he heard yelling.

“What are you sticking up for your boyfriend?”

Cas knew that voice, he knew each and everyone of their laughs.

Then he heard Dean, screaming profanities, then the metal clanking of someone being pushed against the lockers.

Cas just froze, he couldn't move, he wanted to. He wanted to be brave like dean when they first met, but he couldn't move.

So cas just stood, and waited as grunts and punches landed.

Then it stopped, and he peaked around the corner.

And in front of the lockers sat a bruised and slightly bloody dean Winchester.

Cas immediately ran to dean.

“Dean! Dean!”

Dean looked up to see a worried cas, only an inch or two from his face.

“Damn cas, personal space.”

Dean huffed out a laugh.

Cas simply gripped Dean's wrist lightly, dragging him into the boys bathroom, sitting Dean down between the sinks, and pulled out his first aid kit.

“You always got that thing on you?”

Dean laughs slightly again. 

“What were you doing dean. 3 on 1? did you want to get your ass beat!”

Cas wasn't angry, so much as he was concerned.

Dean blushed slightly, cas could see it but he didn't bring it up. Instead disinfecting a cut on the dean's cheek.

“Tell me dean. Or I will lock you in the last stall, and no one likes the last stall.”

Cas smirks slightly, and deans chuckles under his breath.

“They were just saying some shit about...you...so i tried to beat them up, turns out one of the dudes was packing a knife, and i left mine in my car.”

Dean said, his blush growing slightly.

“You don't need to do that, dean. I'm not worth it.”

Cas smiled slightly, and began to pack away his first aid kit.

Dean seemed shocked by that statement.

“What! Cas! Of course you're worth it!”

Cas just giggled and fixed his bag.

“Don't worry dean. You don't have to lie.”

Cas smiled, but Dean knew it was a sad one, it didn't reach his eyes, his once bright, bright blue eyes seemed almost grey now.

So Dean did the only thing he could think of at that moment.

He leaned across to cas, still sitting between the sinks, and kissed cas.

Cas didn't move at first he was shell shocked. But then he kissed back.

It didn't last more than ten seconds until Dean pulled away. His face turned from calm and enjoy, to pure and utter fear.

And within a blink of an eye, Dean was running out the bathroom to his car, muttering the word sorry, over and over again trying not to cry.

Cas just sat there, on the floor of the boys bathroom wondering what the hell just happened as Dean ran away.

Dean Winchester just kissed castiel novak.

And cas kissed back.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hopefully this chapter was good !! :))


	3. Escape The Awkward

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry i vanished, but here's the next chapter, hopefully its not too bad.

Dean ran to his car, thoughts running threw his head.

Why did he kiss cas ? Why did cas kiss back ? what had he done ? What was Sam gonna think ? or bobby or dad ?

Very fun.

When he finally got into his baby, he just sat there. Trying to rap his head around everything that just happened in the last 5 minutes.

He pulled out his phone, ignoring the other notifications on his phone and texted sam, ‘your gonna have to walk home’.

He didn't want to be a dick to his brother, but right now, all he wanted was to sleep in his bed at bobbys, and just, not think.

So, he drove, until he reached bobbys.

Bobby was confused, but Dean didn't reply when he asked what he was doing home so early, only mumbling under his breath that he needed to go to bed. 

He ignored the texts. He didn't know if they were from Sam or cas, but he just wanted to live in ignorant bliss, even if it was just for afew hours.

So, he fell asleep, lying on top of his blankets, not even having taken his shoes off.

While Dean hid from the world in his dreams, cas was still sitting in the middle of the boys bathroom.

He didn't want to sit on a dirty bathroom floor, but he just didn't understand.

Dean kissed him, then ran off.

He just wanted to help his friend. Did he find Dean incredibly attractive with fanfiction green eyes and freckles, and yes he may have been harbouring a small crush. 

But he would never risk the one good friendship he had on a stupid crush.

After another minute, cas finally pulled himself together.

He leaned against the sink, where Dean had been sitting previously, and pulled out his phone, texting dean.

‘Hey, can we talk about what happened pls?’  
‘Please dean, we need to talk’  
‘Dean please respond’  
‘I’m coming over’

Cas didn't mean to spam dean, but he was worried.

How couldn't he be? Dean kissed him then ran off, and cas new how confusing and scary a sudden gay panic can be.

So he had to go find dean.

He hoped that maybe dean was still in the student parking lot.

He was not so lucky.

Dean had left, he probably went back to bobbys, which was all the way on the outskirts of town.

It was at least an hours walk to bobbys, so cas went off, putting his headphones in to block the thoughts of, well everything that had happened.

It didn't work.

Cas was so worried, thoughts about what went through Dean's head, what Dean was doing now.

School isn't important.

Cas wasn't even walking anymore, so he made himself continue walking down the street to bobbys.

At bobbys, Dean was napping for no more than ten minutes. 

And he wasn't so much napping as he was tossing and turning for those ten minutes.

He heard footsteps coming up stairs where Dean was.

Sam stormed into the room, not pissed, but definitely not happy.

“Why did you make me walk ?! Your lucky bobby came to get me, or I would be really mad.”

Dean just sat up, looked at Sam and laid back down.

“Shit happened.”

“What shit ?!” Sam still didn't seem to pick up on Dean's tone.

“Just shit. Can you just fuck off ?” Dean really didn't have the patience for this right now.

“Jeez, who shit in your cereal?” Sam seemed to begin to pick up on Dean's tone.

When Dean didn't reply with his usual sarcastic comment or cocky joke, Sam actually became slightly worried.

“Hey are you, like, okay?”

“I'm fine just leave me alone Sam, please?”

Sam just, nodded and walked out.

20 minutes later, Dean heard a car outside. He pulled himself off the bed, and saw his dad talking to bobby outside in the front yard.

He knew they would be leaving, so he packed his stuff up, there wasn't much there to pack anyways.

But he just didn't want to leave on bad terms with cas, but he couldn't respond to cas’ texts, if he had texted him.

So he did the first thing he could think of.

He tore out a piece of paper from one of his school books and a pencil, and wrote a note for cas. He didn't know if cas would stop by, but even if he didnt, at least he could get it off his chest.

He walked down the stairs to see Sam looking all huffy on the couch.

“Cmon sam, dads here. Get packed.” Dean sounded almost emotionless, like he was on autopilot.

“But I wanna stay here at Bobbys, I like the school here, I have friends.”

“Too bad, pack.”

Bobby and John walked inside. John just told Dean to meet him outside with Sam at 5.

“Hey bobby, if cas comes by, can you give him this please?”

Dean held out the note.

“Please don't read it.”

Bobby took the note.

“Sure boy, but why don't you just say goodbye in person ?”

Dean just shrugged and yelled at Sam to hurry up as he went to sit outside.

Sam came down stairs, said goodbye to Bobby and went outside.

Bobby heard the impala’s engine start and slowly fade off as they drove away.

Bobby trusted dean, but he also new the boy could be a dumb as a doornail, so of course he checked the note.

“That idjit.”

About 30 minutes later, a shivering castiel knocked on the front door of singer 's salvage yard, hoping Dean was still there, even if his beloved baby wasn't in immediate sight.

Bobby opened the door, and found a tired looking castiel, shivering slightly on his porch.

“Um, is dean home.”

“Sorry boy, he drove off 30 minutes ago.”

“Oh, is he gonna be back soon?” 

Bobby simply shook his head. It had been over a week since cas was last here. Bobby didn't know why he stopped coming over.

“Well, thank you mr singer.” cas said, voice quiet, but before he could leave booby yelled him back.

“Hold on boy.” bobby went inside, and came back out, note in hand. “He left this for ya.”

Cas took the note and bobby gave him a lift home.

Cas sat in his bedroom, note in hand, trying to hype himself up to read the damn thing.

After hesitating, he finally opened it.

‘Hey cas. Um, sorry for running off. Sorry for kissing you well not really. Hopefully you don't hate me too much. I just didn't want to leave on horrible terms and hopefully you see this. But well, bye. And make sure to use that shit I taught you against those dickweeds. Sincerely dean.’

Cas didn't know what to do, so he just slid it under his pillow and went to sleep.

It was a short lived friendship, only a few months, and they both knew that when Dean left they would never see each other again. 

Or that's what they thought.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hopefully you liked this chapter, i know it isn't to great, but hopefully it was enjoyable.


	4. Fuck It's You Again

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry, this probably isn't gonna be the best but hopefully it's enjoyable. Also sorry this chapter is slightly shorter.

That was it.

Dean looks after Sammy, the end. So he had to ‘get over this pansy shit’ as John put it.

So Dean did, he stuffed all the feelings deep down until he didn't have to look at it.

He became a ladies man, detached and the epitome of toxic masculinity.

It wasn't until after sam left for stanford that the side of dean that would watch reruns of gunner lawless’ matches just to see him in tight spandex because without sam there for him to help with school work, cook for, raise, he didn't have anything to distract his brain.It had been years since dean mey cas and had a not so small gay (or well, bi) awkening. 

After Sam and Dean were dragged off by their dad again, Dean became surprisingly closed off for a few weeks.

Sam noticed immediately, but Dean just said he missed having his own room at bobbys and smiled, and Sam didn't push. He knew Dean better than that.

It was worse when John noticed. 

He didn't care if dean was ‘homesick or whatever’, he had a job to do.

John had to go out and do odd jobs for a few weeks, while Dean looked after sammy. 

After sam left, john wasnt around much after, he practically just told dean to fuck off and do whatever he pleased.

So, a few gay bars, a few nights of stress relief and dean was confused and scared and just wanted to run away again.

So, he did.

He got in his baby and he drove.

He didn't know how he ended up outside sams door at 3am after not talking for almost 6 months.

Either way, that was about a year ago.

Sam and Dean decided to move in together because dorms are already bad, but Sam was always concerned about Dean, and he knew for a fact he was sleeping in his car.

Not to mention housing in california is expensive, so halfing rent isn't the worst idea.

Dean called up Bobby, who said he had a friend who had a mechanic shop not too long away from a two bedroom apartment Sam was eyeing.

Plus it apparently paid very well.

So, Dean got a job with Bobby's friend Rufus, and Sam worked part time at the grocery store only a block away.

It was actually really good.

Sam even convinced Dean to take some engineering night classes, as well as a few mechanic night classes.

Surprisingly, John hadn't called, or hunted Dean down.

Well in all honesty, it wasn't that surprising, he was probably passed out on a couch or in a ditch.

Of course Dean still loved to go out and get laid. He was a hrony twenty something year old, of course he was gonna go out to clubs.

Sometimes not even clubs.

Sam was about ten minutes away from tearing his eyeballs out if he and Dean went to a diner and Dean practically fucked the waitress with his eyes again.

If only he knew what happens in the bathrooms of the clubs.

Dean knew he was bi. 

He knew he was bi for years after his little thing with cas.

He never told Sam of course, he researched, so he heard horror story after horror story and while he knew Sam would never beat him up, or shoot him or something, he also didn't want Sam to look at him differently.

He still didn't like chick flick moments, they were too touchy feely and Dean especially didn't want to tell sam how he found out, cause he knew sam would ask, and he knew sam would hunt down cas and make them discuss like it was damn therapy.

So the dean kept it quiet, and worked.

Rufus was actually pretty decent, if you gave him a bottle of Johnnie Walker Blue.

Working at the auto shop was actually pretty fun. The dudes there were pretty chill, lightly homophobic, but, survivable.

Dean was actually pretty happy.

He was working on a random car.

It was quite relaxing though the damn thing looked like a damn pimp mobile and sometimes Dean just couldn't help but giggle at it and wonder who the hell has this car.

Once he finished up, on the thing, rufus came through telling him that the pimp mobile guy was here to pick up his car.

So obviously Dean had to be the one to give him the car.

I mean, he wasn't gonna pass up this opportunity to see who had this absolute gem.

But he was in for one hell of a surprise.

“Dean Winchester ?!”

“H-hey Cas. Long time no see.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hopefully this was a decent chapter for a 4am.


	5. Gay Beginings

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ...sooooooo, this chapter is just a tad bit late...apologise. I just sorta, forgot this existed and schools been stressful, but imma try and throw the last few chapter out between today and tomorrow, but knowing me, this probably wont be finished until 2022 hehe. but, i hope this lives up to expectations :))

This was probably one of the most awkward situations that Dean had ever been in. 

Here he was, sitting in a burger joint, with his high school gay awakening across from him.

Dean wasn’t entirely sure how Cas had even been able to drag him here.

At first they just awkwardly stared at each other, Dean covered in oil and dirt from working on cars, cas in a trenchcoat and a tie which Dean was 98% sure was on backwards.

Then cas simply told dean that they were going to a place where he could tell cas why he up and left because, ‘a pretty vague note wasn't enough of a reason’ according to cas, and dean understood, he did, but God almighty he didn't want to sit down with cas and talk about emotions and the past.

But he had to.

Cas’ car was the last of the day, Rufus wouldn't care since Dean was finished, and cas had that look crossed between a pouting puppy and an angel about 0.5 seconds away from smiting him.

So here dean was, stuffing his face with fries and a burger, as cas sat there sipping a black coffee.

Dean would rather be seen as a rude pig than have to discuss his 16 year old self emotions.

Unfortunately, cas’ patience is running thin, and they both know it.

“Dean, you are going to have to tell me eventually, and i would wish it to happen before my coffee gets cold.”

Cas said, with a straight face.

“Still sassy cassy.”

Dean said teasingly, somewhat effectively lightening the mood, as cas mouth quirked up in a small smile.

“You haven't changed Dean Winchester.”

It was a nice moment, rudely interrupted by the fact of why they were here in the first place.

Dean awkwardly coughed,

“Soooooo...what...what do you want to know ??”

Cas became stern again, a look of determination on his face, and Dean knew he couldn't escape it this time.

“I want an explanation, an actual explanation on why. I finally have a chance to get the truth, I’m not going to pass this up, and I'm not going to let you half ass an answer.”

Dean understood why cas was so adamant to get Dean to answer, it's one of those scenarios that you fantasise about, being able to get answers from people you are likely never to see again.

So Dean explained, pretty poorly with jokes that were not the best. Explained that he was bi, that during their time together in high school, cas was the first guy that he had to face that he had a crush on romantically, not a celebrity who he write off that he admired, not an older guy he could say he just idolised, nothing to get him out of the feelings, and he was 16 and didn't know how to deal with that, so he ran.

He told cas about his dad, both how he was a homophobic asshole and how he came to bobby's that day, telling him and Sam to pack up and leave, and he did.

And cas simply sat and listened.

“So, yeah, questions ?” 

Dean awkwardly laughed, hoping cas didn't ask anything, of course he wasn't so lucky.

“Why did you leave the note ?”

“I-I didn’t want to leave on bad terms...and i wanted to admit it to myself, i wanted to know i wasn't crazy, that it did happen. I wanted the comfort and content i thought i would get from it...it wasn't the most successful, heh.”

Dean smiled, but it didn't reach his eyes and cas could tell he felt bad about it, and he couldn't hold a grudge, not when Dean's green eyes looked so dull.

“Thats understandable I suppose.”

Cas said, and he could see deans shoulders relax at the comment.

“Well, let’s never mention that chick-flick moment and, catch up or some shit.”

Dean said before going back to eating his burger, trying to hide his small blush because of course time had agreed with Cas, he looked like a fucking male model, all dressed up in suit, while dean sat there (‘barbecue sauce on my titties’ sorry, i saw a chance and took it), face covered in sauce, smelling of sweat and oil because the universe hates him.

Cas simply smiled down at the table.

He really hadn't changed.

It was close to 11 at night when Dean came home.

Sam was sitting on the couch in the living room of their apartment.

“Where have you been ? You normally come home quick so you don't have to smell like sweat all day.”

Sam was right, that was Dean's regular routine, but Cas talked about a Bee documentary for 30 minutes straight and Dean couldn't break him with how bright his eyes got when he discussed how important they are.

“Um, catching up with old friends.”

Dean wasn't sure why he wanted to hide the fact he saw Castiel again, he was sure Sam had forgotten entirely about cas, but he didn't want to integrate these two parts of his life.

“When did you have friends ?”

Yep, seemed to have completely forgotten about Cas.

“Wow Sammy, I thought you were meant to be the one who was emotional and shit between the two of us.”

“Yeah, yeah. Feel bad for whoever you were with though, you still smell like the garage.”

Dean went off to the bathroom to shower and get into fresh clothes.

When he got out he was far too excited to see a message from Cas.

Cas - Hello Dean, I enjoyed today and would enjoy future outings. Sincerely, Castiel

Dean was giggling under his breath as he made his way to his room. He had never been more glad to give his number to a guy, just the way cas typed messages like mini letters was incredibly endearing.

Dean - Yea !! sure dude whenever you wanna hangout i should be free :P

Dean decided that Cas would probably head to bed after he replied so he decided to simply put his phone on charge and reply in the morning, a good thing to wake up on Saturday too.

After a few weeks, it was a sorta unofficial schedule that every Sunday, Dean and Cas would meet up at the burger place, chat, hangout, even go to other places like mini golf (where dean discovers Cas is very forceful and that getting a hole in one two holes over was something Cas done regularly).

Unfortunately, this led to Dean's rekindling of his school boy crush on Cas, but this time he couldn't run away, he didn't want to run away.

Unfortunately, he knew that their time had passed, that he missed his opportunity.

If only he knew that Cas was sitting across from him as he ate his food, slowly falling for Dean more and more.

It kept like this, this mutual pining for weeks.

Everytime they hung out, they would fall more for each other.

And it wasn't until one Sunday that they finally took a step forward on the relationship front.

Cas was busy all morning and afternoon, as his boss was an ‘assbutt’ according to Cas, but both of them were free that night.

They decided to head to a local bar which also served food because that is a necessity for Dean Winchester.

Dean only lived up the road from the bar, and Cas in the apartment blocks just next door apparently.

It was calm at first, sitting at one of the few free tables having drinks and chatting, Dean about the guys he worked with and how he was worried the new guy Garth was gonna get beat, and Castiel talking about how his boss Zachariah was horrendous and how he would happily smite him if he had the ability to.

Of course, Dean being Dean, tried to challenge Cas to a drinking game, which left two very intoxicated dumbasses going up to Cas’ apartment without falling down 3 flights of stairs.

When they finally got into cas’ apartment, they flopped onto his couch, deans head in cas’ lap.

Dean nuzzled his head against cas’ thigh, as cas slowly let his trenchcoat fall off his shoulders.

“You're so pretty, pretty eyes, pretty face, i bet your pretty all over.”

Dean mumbled.

“You're very pretty too, I bet you look so pretty bent over the hood of a car.”

Cas said as he looked down, only to find Dean staring at him.

“Why are your eyes so blue ?! They're so, not real blue.”

Dean sat up, and grabbed the sides of castiel's face, only inches apart. 

“So blue, even have gold in ‘em.”

Dean mumbled.

They were so close, so close, their noses were practically touching.

Then, they kissed. 

Neither know who started it, but neither of them were planning on stopping it.

This time when Dean kissed cas he didn't go running, he stayed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hopefully this was okay, and i'll see if i actually update again hopefully soon, but, that's iffy :P I think this chapter might be a bit longer so, hopefully that might tide some people over :))


	6. Straight Misunderstandings

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Soooooo, hi. I think it is just accepted now that I don't update regularly, but hopefully this is decent, I know it's not the best, bust at least we're almost done.

So maybe Dean didn't come home that night much to Sam's anxiety. But he showed up the next morning, walking into the kitchen where Sam sat, coffee in hand looking like a distressed mother, with hickeys on his neck and a smile on his face.

“Where the fuck have you been!”

Sam stood up, bags under his eyes as though he hadn’t slept all night.

Dean just stood there with a look of confusion and a you can figure this out dumbass expression. 

He had stayed out and not come home until the next morning plenty of times, so it was just confusing for Dean why Sam was freaked out this time.

“Fuck sake dean, I know you were out, but you always send one of those ridiculous texts with a winky face that make me want to kill you beofre you leave whatever bar. Jesus. Next time don't freak me out like that.”

Sam rambled, Dean felt kinda bad, he was drunk and didn't really want to think about his brother, but Sam looked like he was going to either punch Dean or hug him.

“Sorry, got distracted heh.”

Dean replied, smirking.

Sam just gave him a bitch face, followed by a sigh.

“You're a pain in the ass, i'm going to sleep, you got to get to work.”

“I don't work today.”

“...Dean, It's 7:45 on a Monday, you got work in 15 minutes.”

The colour from deans face vanished as he released, he was fucked. Sam just smirked.

“Karma's a bitch.”

Dean got to work with 2 minutes to spare.

It wasn't the best shift. It was probably his least favourite.

Rufus was slightly pissed since he cut it so close. The other guys kept saying shit about the hickey, and the customers were shit. Ranging from boring stuff they could've done at home, to someone who had never cleaned their car in 3 years, to customers being annoying.

Though, at least Garth was chill.

It was a long day.

By the time he left, he promised Rufus a bottle of whiskey and wanted to sleep for a week.

But he still had a fucking night class, and Sam would kill him if he didn't go.

He got home, took a shower, got into new clothes and got shit for class ready.

He didn't need to leave for a good few hours and Sam was still at school.

Dean didn't like the quiet, it never helped his brain, so he turned on the TV and went on his phone.

Cas - Hello Dean, I would like to ask you on a formal date to the diner at 7pm. Sincerely, Castiel.

Dean laughed slightly.

It was just past 5:30, and he was already changed, and he really did want to go out on a date.

His night classes didn't start around 8:30.

Dean - I mean, I'm good to go now, if you want… :)

Okay, so maybe Dean wasn't the best at this but he was trying ok.

Cas - That would be perfectly acceptable. I will pick you up. Sincerely, Castiel.

Dean - you are NOT picking me up in that pimp mobile of a car, we're taking baby. I’ll pick you up :P

Cas - alright. Sincerely, Castiel.

Dean laughed slightly, and stood up to go and pick cas up.

Before he walked out though, he quickly wrote down that he was going on a date on a post-it note and stuck it to the fridge.

He took his bag for his night classes and put it in the boot of his car, just for ease.

Dean arrived at Cas’ apartment building in a few minutes.

Cas was already standing outside the buildings, in more casual clothes but still with the trench coat on.

“Hey cas.”

Cas looked up to see a smiling dean leaning over the passenger side, and talking to cas through the window.

“Hello Dean.”

Cas said as he opened the door, and took a seat next to dean.

They chatted through the drive, as well as at the diner.

They talked about deans night classes, cas’ wish to quit his job and adopt a cat, they enjoyed it.

It was 8:20 when Dean realised he was gonna be late.

He didn't want to leave but if he didn't he would never hear the end of it from Sam.

‘Shit Cas, I gotta go, night classes.’

‘Alright Dean, I can walk home so you wont be more late, I hope you have a good night.’

Dean got in baby, and before he drove off quickly said a ‘i’ll text ya’ before speeding off.

He got home from the night class at roughly 11 that night. He came into the apartment, text cas about how cas wanted to be a beekeeper one day, or maybe volunteer to help one. Dean couldn't help but smile slightly down at his phone as cas rambled about the environmental importance of bees.

‘That your date?’

Sam was sitting on the couch, watching something boring probably, with a knowing smirk on his face.

‘Uh, yeah, it is, heh.’ 

Dean felt a little awkward, he couldn't afford to lose Sam, both literally and figuratively.

‘Welp, tell her i wish her luck.’

Sam said teasingly, heading to his room to sleep.

‘Yeah.’

Thankfully Deans slight panic was temporarily subdued with a goodnight text from cas with a sleeping bee.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hopefully this was at least okay, and you enjoyed it :)))

**Author's Note:**

> Hopefully this first chapter was good :) also, to @Flowery_meadows2811 I am planning on doing your idea as well, it is just that your idea I am planning on being far longer, so I'm doing the shorter one first :)


End file.
